1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to rotary tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a rotary tool for spreading particulate materials. Specifically, the invention relates to a rotary tool which includes a rotatable body with a plurality of fingers radiating outwardly therefrom.
2. Background Information
In landscaping, it is common to apply particulate materials such as mulch to flowerbeds to reduce weed growth, retain moisture in the soil and improve the aesthetic appearance of the flowerbed. Commonly used mulch particulate materials include leaves, bark chips and shredded wood. These materials are usually delivered by wheelbarrow or bag to the flowerbed and the gardener then spreads the particulate materials around the plants using a rake. Spreading and leveling a particulate materials mound is both time consuming and laborious because of the physical nature of these types of materials and their tendency to stick together in clumps. This is especially true for employees of landscaping services who may have to particulate materials a large number of flowerbeds for numerous clients in a fairly short time span. It is also possible that a gardener will wish to distribute other types of particulate materials, such as gravel or stones, over the ground surface within a flower bed. These particulate materials are equally difficult to distribute over the surface.
There is therefore a need in the art for a device that assists the gardener to spread particulate materials, such as mulch, gravel or stone, around a flowerbed and which particularly assists in distributing the particulate materials from an initially formed mound of the same.